Maybe
by xXxemilyxXx
Summary: This is a short little one shot that I had decided to put here because I was bored. Any way, based in Lily's 7th year. LJ and please R&R! Decided to write second chap for some stupid reason...
1. Chapter 1

This is a short little one shot that I just thought of out of the top of my head. I know it may be a little stupid but hey tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND HARRY POTTER STUFF. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER: ADDY!

_**

* * *

**_

Maybe

Lily sighed as she slowly fixed her hair into a long pony tail, tonight was going to be a long night and she didn't want to have to worry about her hair getting in the way.

"What's up, Lily?" Addy asked sprawled out on her bed reading the assigned pages of homework for History of Magic.

"I have Prefect rounds with Potter tonight." Lily spat his name out venomoulsy as she applied mascara to her beautiful green eyes.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Alice Frank stopped working on her essay and stared at Lily's reflection in the mirror.

"Potter? Because he's a self-centering, loathsome,--"

"The hottest guy in the seventh year- no wait, the whole school!" Addy cut in dreamily.

"...slimest git I've ever met." Lily finished, her pretty face twisted in a scowl.

"Lily, if James Henry Potter was drooling over me as he is you, honey there is not a doubt in my mind that I would be dating him." Addy waggled a finger at her. Lily giggled a bit and turned to her trunk where she dug out her perfume bottle and some robes. Alice and Addy giggled and whispered as Lily busied herself with her clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" Lily asked when she was finished.

"Looking really nice for a night taking rounds with the most self-centering, loathsome, slimest git you've ever met, eh?" Alice observed and her and Addy laughed. Lily just glared at both of them and flipped her pony tail.

"This is how I look everyday." She defended, a blush creeping up her neck.

"You smell like you've just gotten out of Herbology. Like those mutated roses she keeps in that far corner." Addy sniffed the air around her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lily said and glanced once more into the mirror.

"Don't go into any darkened rooms, now!" Alice warned playfully.

"Yeah and you two kids have fun!" Addy called after Lily's retreating back.

Lily shut the door behind her with a little laugh. They would never know how much they were right. Maybe she did look a little more special tonight, maybe she wanted to smell like roses for a special someone. Maybe she was searching for darkened rooms to have a little fun. Maybe, just maybe, James Potter wasn't the self-centering, loathsome, slimest git she thought he was.

* * *

So, there you go! Tell me what you think! 


	2. He Knew

Okay, I broke down and wrote a second chapter because I wanted to see how people reacted to this. So have fun!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER RELATED CHARACTERS THAT J.K. ROWLING IS MAKING MONEY OFF OF. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

He Knew

Before Lily stepped out into the common room she pulled a compact mirror out of her inside pocket of her robes and checked her reflection. Satisfied she snapped the mirror shut and stepped out in to the common room where the infamous Marauders awaited her.

"Whoo," Sirius wolf-whistled and Lily gave him a deadly leer, "lookin' a bit nice for a night of rounds, you think?"

"Oh shut it, Sirius," James snapped and the boys snickered. "You ready to get this over with, Evans?"

"Of course, Potter," Lily replied coldly, but her insides were melting under his gaze. She marched over to the portrait opening and walked out with out waiting on James.

"Hey, Evans!" James jogged to keep up with her fast pace.

"What?"

"This really isn't going to work if you keep walking away from me."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Lily apologized, but the look on her face was far from apologetic.

They carried along in an awkward silence. James glanced at her a few times and tried to say something but always thought the better of it. Lily wished so desperately to talk to him but the old, wicked side of her forced Lily to keep quiet. At around eleven o' clock they started the last circle around the seventh floor.

"Aren't we going to check in there?" James pointed to an old classroom, "It's a classic make-out room." He smiled

Lily rolled her eyes, "Only you would know, James."

"Who else?" he laughed, noting that she had used his first name and opened the door.

"Nobody's in here," Lily concluded and turned to walk out but the door was slammed in her face, "What the—"

"Lily!" James chuckled, "Where are you?"

"For Heaven's sake," Lily pulled out her wand. "_Lumos!_"

"Fun sucker," James turned towards the dim light and approached Lily.

"I think someone has been following us," Lily said lamely.

"Really someones," James corrected and stepped closer to Lily.

"_Alohamora!_" Lily pointed her glowing wand at the doorknob, nothing happened. "What?!"

James snickered quietly at Lily's attempt to open the door. Lily finally grew annoyed and turned to face him.

"If you think you are so smart, then—" Lily tensed as James wrapped his arms around her waist. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shh! Just relax, Lily." James pulled Lily closer to her. Lily tried to push him away but stopped, he was so warm, so…_hot_. Lily smiled at Addy's description of James earlier that night. James half- smiled too and pressed his lips against hers.

_What am I doing?_ Lily opened her eyes and snapped back to reality. For five and a half years, Lily despised James Potter. She hated that cocky, self-assuring smile. The over confident way her walked, the 'charm' breaking her down. She hated how her heart flopped when her talked to her in his smooth, sexy voice, the way he looked at her with those intense green eyes. And how she hated yelling at him only to cover up an embarrassing blush with an 'angry' flush. But what she hated-- absolutely loathed --the most was that James's charming ways and dashing looks had broken her down and he knew it.

_He knew it._

And Lily finally did too as she returned the kiss.

* * *

And please give me some constructive critasiam to make me a better writer! R&R

emma


End file.
